lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Steps Up/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Adam Steps Up. It's still under construction. Transcript Chase: All right, listen up, guys. We're introducing a new element to training: The Bionic Battle. Each week, two of you will be pitted against each other in a physical challenge. Spin: To the death? Leo: (sarcastically) Yes, Big D built this multi-million-dollar facility to train and house you just so we could pick you off one by one! Chase: So each week's winner will earn points toward advancing to the next bionic skill level. And the loser gets... Well, humiliated. Bree: Spin, since you're the youngest, you get to choose an opponent first. Spin: Yes! Scared? Ya should be. Chase: No, no. This isn't about scaring people. No one's going to get hurt (A basketball gets thrown to Chase's back) Chase: (in pain) Ow! (Chase goes to the hydro-loop with Bree and finds Adam and Bob) Chase" (to Adam and Bob) What are you doing? Bob: We're throwing this thing at that thing. I'm an athlete! Bree: (to Adam) Adam, you're a mentor now. You have to start acting like one. Adam: (to Bree) I am. We're supposed to teach them how to use their abilities. So... We're havin' a bionic slam dunk contest. Bob: Incoming! (Bob jumps to the basket with the ball and clings himself there) Bree: Bob! Get down from there! Bob: Sorry, little lady. No can do. Bree: Why not? Bob '''(nervously): Because I'm afraid of heights! '''Chase: But you can levitate. Bob: (still nervous) Oh, I'm good going up. It's the going down that never ends well. Chase: I'll have to use my Molecular Kinesis to get him down. Bree: Or you could just use a ladder. (Chase uses his Molecular Kinesis to get Bob down, he screams, and they both end in the floor with the basket on them) Adam: I don't know what you're talking about. That ended very well. (Intro Plays) Mr. Davenport: Okay, Tasha. I, I got it honey. Ok, now you're just growling. Bree: '''Trouble in paradise? '''Mr. Davenport: '''I've just been so busy with the academy I haven't been able to spend any time with Tasha. '''Adam: And she's complaining about that! Chase: 'Hey Mr. Davenport, why don't you go back to Mission Creek with her for a couple of days? We can handle things here. '''Mr. Davenport: '''Thanks but there's too much going on here. Tasha will just have to wait. ''(Leo walks in the room) 'Leo: '''Hey Big D. What are you and mom doing for your anniversary tonight? '''Mr. Davenport: '''Ha! Anniversary (Mr. Davenport gasps) '''Mr Davenport: '''I'll call you from the mainland. '''Adam: '''Hey. Is Mr. Davenport gone yet? '''Chase: '''Yup. The hydraloop just left. '''Adam: '''Good, because the party train just arrived. ''(Adam and Bob do a chest slam) 'Adam: '''Oh sorry dude. '''Bob; ' It's cool. I'm a beast! (Adam laughing) 'Adam: '''All right. Who's get ready to do some things we'll regret. '''Bree: '''Adam! We're supposed to be responsible. '''Adam: '''Look we're supposed to teach them life lessons and today's life lesson is about doing things we can't do when Mr. Davenport is here. Right Bob? '''Bob: '''Right. ''(Adam and Bob do another chest slam. Then, Chase walks in the room.) 'Chase: '''Adam. Mr. Davenport left us in charge. We're not just goofing around. '''Adam: '''Alright. We'll I'm in charge too and I say we are. Bob these are the moments that define us, the moments that prove we are men. Now let's go have a belly flop contest! ''(Adam's class starts to cheer) 'Bob: '''Adam, you're the best mentor ever. When I grow up I want to be just like you. '''Adam: '''Then who would I be? ''(Leo and Janelle walk out of the hydroloop) '' '''Leo: '''Welcome to paradise! '''Janelle: '''You said we were going to Hawaii. '''Leo: '''We did. We went right under it. ''(Chase walks over) 'Chase: '''Leo, what are you doing? '''Leo: '''Well, since Big D is taking care of his lady I thought I'd bring mine for a little vacation. '''Chase: '''This isn't a vacation resort. ''(Members of Adam's class walk by laughing with towels and pool noodles.) (Bree walks in) '''Bree: '''Leo. Mr. Davenport is counting on us to work while he's away. Just help us out. '''Leo: '''I would love to but that sounds like a mentor problem and I'm just a student. Ta ta. '''Janelle: '''Wait. You're just a student. I thought you said you were a teacher. '''Leo: ''(Laughing) ''I am. Hey look there's one of my students now. '''Spin: '''What? I'm not one of your students. Category:2015 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts